


If I Could Be With You Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Skype calls, sad phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early 2009 Phan. Late night Skype calls and a sad Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Be With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved for a while now but never got round to posting it. So here it is.  
> Title from The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.

Received at 1:31am  
Skype?  
Phil read the message from Dan and opened up Skype on his laptop. The familiar ringing tone filled his ears as he waited.  
A few seconds later, the ringing stopped and Dan's face came into view on the screen.  
'Hey bear' Phil smiled. 'What's up?'  
'Nothing much,' Dan said, his voice crackling through Phil's headphones. 'How are things with you?'  
Phil shrugged. 'They're okay, just been spending some time with family.'  
Dan smiled faintly. 'Sounds cool.'  
Phil frowned. 'Dan, what's wrong?'  
'Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it.' Dan said, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.  
'Dan, it's half one in the morning, you wouldn't be Skyping me at this time if something wasn't up. Just tell me, I'll try and help.' Phil pleaded.  
Dan sighed. 'I don't know what's wrong. Everything just feels like it's too much and I can't cope with it and my head hurts,' he said, his voice beginning to crack. 'And I just want everything to be fine and I just want a hug. I want a hug from you but you're not here. And I want you to be here, with me.' Dan sniffed, wiping a few tears from his eyes.  
'Oh, bear' Phil smiled sadly. 'It'll be okay, and I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it'll get better, I promise you that. And believe me, I want to be there with you more than anything right now, just to hug you and make sure you're okay. And we'll try and see each other again soon, okay?'  
Dan nodded. 'It just feels like ages since I came up to Manchester to see you, and I miss you.'  
'I miss you too, bear.' Phil said sadly. 'We'll see each other soon okay? I promise.'  
'Okay.' Dan said with a weak smile. 'Phil?'  
'Yes Dan?'  
'Will you stay online until I fall asleep?' he asked.  
'Of course I will.' Phil smiled.  
Phil heard the rustling of duvet covers as Dan lay down.  
'Night Phil.' Dan mumbled.  
'Night Dan.'  
As Dan started to drift off to sleep, he could hear Phil's breathing, and imagined he was there with him.


End file.
